


spaceship

by uris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uris/pseuds/uris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The six of them are up in space, in a spaceship, and the spaceship is about to explode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spaceship

The ship was breaking down, trying to condemn them to a fate that none of them deserved. The spaceship had been perfectly fine upon takeoff, and for the several past days that they had been on it, floating aimlessly about in space. However, they had run into something quite ominous. A black hole. And the ship had no source of power, so it was slowly being dragged in. the ship was going to explode, with no ifs, ands, or buts about it. There was nothing that could be done about it - the structure was going to explode into a million tiny pieces that would float across the universe for the rest of time, unless they ran into a planet, a star, or other debris.

They were running out of time, the seconds slipping through their hands like sand. Some of them could escape, there was an escape pod - it was their only hope. But the escape pod could only hold five of them, and there were six. One was going to have to stay behind, would have to be engulfed by the fiery flames of the explosion. All six of them were gathered in one room, watching each other, silent like they had never been silent before. Kuroo's mouth didn't crease his face in a smile, Lev wasn't bouncing around with his gangly legs, messing things up, Bokuto wasn't making some stupid joke or pun, Akaashi's eyes were wide in hidden fear, Tsukishima's mouth was set in a straight and firm line, and Hinata's face was drained of all colour as he grabbed onto Lev's clothing with tight fists, unwilling to let go out of fear. There was no noise emanating from any of them for a short period of time, but those few seconds seemed to stretch on forever. And then, someone finally opened their mouth to speak. Kuroo's mouth moved, opening before grasping onto words, his lips finally twisting up into a dry smile. "Well, what are we waiting for? We don't have all day to figure this out, you know."

Akaashi was the second to awaken from the trance that had fallen over the six. "The youngest three get to go for sure. They still have their whole lives ahead of them." Both Bokuto and Kuroo nodded in agreement, heads moving slowly up and down. Akaashi pushed Tsukishima into the pod first, and Tsukishima didn't even say a word in protest. It took all three of them to drag Lev and Hinata into the pod, because Lev was seemingly rooted to his spot, shaking his head as though whether living or dying in the spaceship was his option. It wasn't. Hinata was firmly attached to Lev, petrified. However, the three older ones managed to drag them into the space pod, Tsukishima, Hinata, and Lev now crowded in. The fates of three were decided, and now the fates of three more were uncertain. 

Bokuto glanced over at Kuroo, and their eyes met. Bokuto's eyes were pleading, sending a message which Kuroo received loud and clear from just that one look. Kuroo and Bokuto spoke in unison. "Akaashi, you go too. You're younger than us too, too young to die." Akaashi's eyes widened further as he glanced back and forth between Bokuto and Kuroo. He too began shaking his head, mouth opening to try and speak out a no, but he didn't have any authority against Kuroo and Bokuto, nor enough strength to resist as they hauled him in as well, Lev holding him back from rushing out of the pod once again. And then, a heavy silence coated the spaceship once again. There was only one more spot in the pod, and there were too of them left. Glances were exchanged amongst all six, tears already beginning to pool in the eyes of the other four. Bokuto and Kuroo looked at each other, eyes making contact once again. Kuroo could see that Bokuto's golden eyes were bloodshot from the tears that were already becoming a reality, chin trembling. Bokuto could see that Kuroo's eyes were clear, abnormal for the situation, but were tired. His entire face looked exhausted, and stressed out to the max. However, nothing else showed on that face of his, not a flicker of fear or a single tear. And then, all at once, a grin split across Kuroo's weary face, and he rested a calloused hand on one of Bokuto's broad shoulders. And then his voice spilled forth again, interrupting the quiet. "Together, right Bokuto?" The gears beginning to grind in Bokuto's head, but by the time they managed to click together into a startling revelation, it was too late. Bokuto was being shoved into the pod by Kuroo's rough hand, his clothed grabbed frantically by Akaashi, and a button was slammed. The pod's door shut with a final whoosh, and they were sealed inside, safe, and Kuroo was outside, that terrible smile still on his face. Chaos broke free in the pod. Bokuto began to sob hysterically, the tears rolling down his cheeks as he watched Kuroo, screaming. "This isn't together, Kuroo! You said together! Why do I get to live while you die?!" Akaashi began to allow the tears to slip out of his eyes as well, Lev and Hinata were melting down into tears as well, bubbling with sobbing sounds, and there could even be tears seen falling down Tsukishima's face as his mouth trembled. Kuroo lifted his hand and placed it against the pod's clear window, Bokuto then raising his own hand and placing it on the other side. The other four placed their hands on the window then too, trying to get as close to Kuroo's as they could.

They could all see Kuroo's face, creased with a smile, as he mouthed two simple statements to them. "I'm sorry. Goodbye." And then he lowered his hand, moved away from the pod, and the pod was shot from the spaceship and out into space. Bokuto was still screaming, and everyone was weeping. The pod was far away from the spaceship, but they could all still see Kuroo inside, standing and staring out at the pod. Time was up. Kuroo raised his hand and waved at the pod, smile finally turning into a sad one, and as the ship exploded, almost seeming to be destroyed in slow motion, and the five of them watched Kuroo, Bokuto could swear that he saw Kuroo's eyes crinkle up around the edges and that those salty tears were welling, and slipping, and falling, just before the flames engulfed his image and the five were alone in space in the pod and Kuroo Tetsurou was no more.


End file.
